Talk:Major Swift
the it crowd is made by channel 4 :It is indeed. And here are two links that prove it: *1 *2 :--Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 23:37, December 17, 2010 (UTC) I know that, and I'm not trying to be a d*ck, but the U.K. is the only country where channel 4 is on, and it confuses other people not in United Kingdom. For example, I'm an American with DirecTV, and the channel 4 I have is (one of many) Fox News channels, wherein other people do not have access to the channel without going on youtube or something. Also, isn't it going a little too in-depth describing the show? I apologize for the (almost) edit war too. Jackass2009 00:36, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :Well if you're happy with what I changed it to then we can leave it at that. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 13:53, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Page's name does appear in quote marks as well, which is why I changed the fact to make it correct. For whatever reason, someone changed it back to the incorrect information. Go back and play the game over and look at the wanted posters. It says WANTED: "Page" for Treason :Its not changed back to how it was. Also you striked it out instead of removing it, someone has just removed the part you striked out. Also please remember to sign talk page comments with for tildes(~)--Alpha Lycos 08:19, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Promise to Swift This is mostly to the unregistered member whose been adding just now. The promise isn't "fully" realized in that its not done the same as the other promises but the guards still protect the people of Albion not suppress them. Please stop adding that they suppress the people when they don't.--Alpha Lycos 11:05, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :I'm writing here to stop an edit war and to keep the page true to the games outcome. The promise to Swift isn't fully realized because you don't go through the process like with Page and Sabine and Kalin. But it is still realized in that the army protects the people of Albion. So I'm curious why it keeps getting changed that either the promise is not realized or that its not fully realized and the people suffer under the guards?--Alpha Lycos 11:10, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Voice Actor I'm probably wrong about this but doesn't Major Swift sound like he's voiced by Edward Hardwicke, as opposed to Matt Berry? Sharpy102 22:34, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Voice Actor. Major Swift isn't voiced by Matt Berry. It doesn't even sound like him and he's not creditied as appearing in Fable 3. Major Swift is probably voiced by the late Edward Hardwicke who, unlike Matt Berry, actually appeared in Fable 3. Have a listen to Watson in this video and I'm sure you'll hear Major Swift: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uxfdW0C2hb0 Somebody should amend this, because as great as Matt Berry is, it seems wrong that a great actor's last work is being creditied to him. 17:55, June 1, 2011 (UTC)